Setting Information
Kintargo the City Population The city of Kintargo is predominantly human. They represent the vast majority of the population in Kintargo, including all noble houses in the city and almost all of the major organizations, including the Holy Church of Asmodeus. Halflings in the city are primarily oppressed. As the largest minority, many of them are enslaved. A secretive and underground organization called the Bellflower Network tries to help halflings leave the city. Tieflings are another oppressed minority. Despite their demonic heritage, tieflings are not well regarded in Cheliax. Most tieflings are relegated to the crime riddled slum of the Devil's Nursery. Rumors suggest that those who venture to the Devil's Nursery are just as likely to be mugged as they are to be sacrificed to summon a powerful demon. Notable races included in All Others are Aquatic Elves, Strix, and tengu Organizations Bellflower Network: An underground organization, dedicated to freeing halfling from slavery and getting them out of Cheliax. Chelish Citizen Group: A group of Kintargo Citizens who have been empowered by House Thune and rewarded for their loyalty. They act as brutish enforcers and a local militia in addition to the foreign dottari. The Holy Church of Asmodeus: The official church of Kintargo, worshiping the Lord of the Nine Hells. Officially run by Corinstian Grivenner. Court of Coin: The gathering of the eight noble houses of Kintargo. Officially, they are meant to advise the Lord-Mayor how to govern, but Barzillai Thrune has shown little interest in their advice. House Thrune: The ruling house of Cheliax. The Lord-Mayor is a Thrune. Kintargo Dottari: The 'police force' led by Duxotas Vannases. Made up of loyal citizens from less rebellious regions in Cheliax. Order of the Rack: A Hell Knight Order well known for suppression of dissidents. They have been paid by Lord-Mayor Barzillai to 'maintain the peace.' Local forces are led by Paralictor Kyrre Ekodyre. Order of the Torrent: A Hell Knight Order known for finding and helping the abducted and missing. They have have been known to flock to maritime accidents to rescue or recover the drowned. It is a small Hell Knight order, but it was founded in Kintargo. Their leader Lictor Octavio Sabinus is currently missing. Order of the Chain: A Hell Knight Order regarded as an order of manhunters. They have been hired by the Thrunes to find many of their vocal opponents who've taken to ground. They are particularly interested in destroying the Bellflower Network. Locally they are led by Paralictor Listrum Dykstrus, though their numbers are quite small. Order of the Scourge: A Hell Knight Order dedicated to punishing criminals first and foremost. They are particularly interested in dismantling large criminal organizations, but also watch House Thrune itself for signs of corruption. While they disapprove of Barzillai's extra legal methods, they also disapprove of organized rebellions. Their numbers are few and the leader changes week to week depending on which is the highest ranking member in the city at the time as a result. The Rose of Kintargo: A small rebellious sect left by a cleric of Milani. None have been heard of since the Night of Ash. The Sacred Order of Archivists: Secret Irorian worshipers who dedicated their lives to protecting histories and documents from Chelish forces, who no doubt would redact or burn the burns. Contacts inside the Sacred Order have gone missing. The Red Jills: A very violent and aggressive gang of street thugs. They wear red robes to identify themselves and the dottari give distance, mostly for their own good. They are known for violent muggings. Sins of the Thrune Two months ago, it was announced the Barzillai Thrune was coming to the city. It was simply said that he was coming to talk with with the then Lord-Mayor Jilia Bainilus, but two days before Barzillai Thrune arrived, the Lord-Mayor mysteriously disappeared. The official story is that there was Barzillai was coming with evidence of corruption and Bainilus fled the city to Arcadia rather than face this accusation, but few believe this story. Either way, Barzillai Thrune quickly announced he would be filling the vacancy. Following his ascension, he took up residence in the Opera House and made several sweeping and offensive proclamations. It has been one month since the Thrune's arrival. Proclamations: Proclamation the First: All slayers of city pests (hereby defined as doves, mice, and ravens) who present said pests to the dottari shall be rewarded with a bounty of 1 copper piece. Proclamation the Second: All places of public business must display in a position of prominence within the first room accessible from the building’s primary entrance a portrait of Her Infernal Majestrix Queen Abrogail II. Said portrait must measure no less than 11 by 17 inches. Proclamation the Third: Anyone who captures, alive and unharmed, a feral dog of a weight exceeding 50 pounds is to be rewarded with a payment of 2 silver pieces upon transfer of the dog to the dottari. Such noble guardian creatures should find homes worthy of their kind! Proclamation the Fourth: The right to wear fine embroidered clothing in public is hereafter proscribed to anyone other than agents of House Thrune or the Holy Church of Asmodeus. Exceptions can be awarded or purchased at the city’s discretion. Proclamation the Fifth: Grain is life! Should grain be spilled in public, it must be gathered, cleaned, and repackaged within the hour. Any person who allows grain to go ungathered after a spillage shall be fined 1 copper piece per grain. Proclamation the Sixth: The imbibing of night tea brings a dangerous imbalance to the slumbering mind. Between the hours of sunset and sunrise, the taking of tea is proscribed. Proclamation the Seventh: The odor and flavor of mint is an abomination to the refined palate. Be not the cretin! Mint use in candies, drinks, and all manner of confections is hereby proscribed. Proclamation the Eighth: Some gods have turned their back on Cheliax and the Holy Church of Asmodeus, and thus the city of Kintargo. In addition to those Her Infernal Majestrix Queen Abrogail II has deemed unworthy of our praise, shrines, symbols, and rituals of Iomedea, Irori, Sarenrae, and Lamashtu are forbidden. (Calistra, Desna, Milani, Erastil, and Rovagug were previously banned by Cheliax as a whole) Proclamation the Ninth: No productive deeds take place under cover of night. In order to prevent malicious mischief, travel between the hours of 9:00PM and 6:00 AM is therefore proscribed. Exceptions may be awarded or purchased at the city's discretion. Proclamation the Tenth: The Kintargo Guard have proven ineffective at maintaining law and order in the city. Henceforth, volunteers from other cities in Cheliax will be summoned and loyal follows for the Holy Church of Asmodeus conscripted to act as dottari to protect our city. The Night of Ash 10 days ago Barzillai Thrune lashed out against those who stood against him. The leaders of the Bellflower Network were found with their heads on pikes in Old Kintargo. The underground leaders of sects following Milani and Sarenrae disappeared. The Estate of House Victocora along with several other buildings burned to the ground. Some particularly vocal street performers were even found dead on the streets. The city awoke devoid of any of its old rebellious leadership and had to make way without it. At the same time, Hell Knights from the Order of the Rack began patrolling the city and abducting suspected dissidents. Outside of Kintargo There is currently a rebellion ongoing outside of Kintargo, led by an Iomedaean paladin and Ex-patriot. The paladin led Iomedaean worshipers against the Hell Knight Order of Godclaw to reclaim an artifact of Iomedae, leading the Glorious Revolution. This has directly led to the events in this game. It is known that Barzillai Thrune was only sent to this city to prevent it from joining the Glorious Revolution.